Rachel Lindt
Rachel Lindt, also known as Bitch by her allies and Hellhound by her enemies, is a member of the Undersiders. Appearance Rachel has a squarish, blunt-featured face with thick eyebrows, blond to auburn hair, and a muscular build being naturally inclined to fitness, with constant activity needed to force around her dogs when they are grown to monstrous size. She wears heavy jackets with thick fur collars and/or hoods, heavy boots, and a dollar store Rottweiler mask. Taylor was of the opinion that Rachel was rather butch. Later, she began to wear a mask Skitter made for her that resembled one of her enhanced dogs, Brutus.Colony 15.1 Due to her psychology she has a permanent glower affixed to her face. In the years since she relocated to Earth Gimel she has put on more muscle mass, height, a tan, toughened feet, and had let her hair grow out longer. During Gold Morning, she was wearing a black jacket, tank top and pants, with a white fur ruff on her hood.Venom 29.3 Personality Rachel's personality is obfuscated by several factors. One is her lack of education that has left her largely illiterate and forced her to adapt to the world in other ways, such as developing a talent for memorization.“Biting people is more satisfying,” Rachel responded. “No, look… uh… Tecton. You gotta give me something really smart and scientific sounding. Like, say what Taylor said, but in smart-guy words.” “Critical mistake here: you’re implying Tecton is smart,” Romp said. Tecton sat up straighter. “Hey. Just because I’m not your team leader anymore-” “-You’re totally not the one who gets to order me around,” Romp replied. “Deal with it.” ... “Maybe if I come with?” Tecton offered. “I’ll distract whoever Dr. baby-talk is, and you can talk to Miss Militia about dosing your dogs.” “Or you can tell me what you were going to write down and I memorize it,” Rachel said. A few people in the group exchanged glances. “Really simple solution,” Rachel said. Except now she was talking to us like we were the idiots. “I’m not sure I could memorize it,” Tecton confessed. “The kid that’s running the lap said you weren’t that smart,” Rachel answered. “Try me.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.1 Another is her relationship with her dogs. Possibly as a consequence of having triggered at a young age, her already weak social skills and empathy were overridden refocusing on her power's target: Canines. As such the baring of teeth and direct eye contact commonly used in normal human interaction seemed threatening to her. While frequently and erroneously labeled a sociopath or even a psychopath due to this adaptation, Rachel has gained an unparalleled grasp of dog handling for her age. She can easily distinguish individual dogs of the same breed.And now the others had forgiven her? So easily? She could see them fawning over the little traitor. And there was nothing she could do about it. They liked Taylor more. They would keep Taylor on the team and make Bitch leave if it came down to it. She knew it in her gut. So she’d done something stupid. She’d tried to get rid of her teammate, and she’d done it in a way that haunted her. More than anything, more than all of the people she’d hurt, the people she’d accidentally killed, or the days she’d scrounged in the trash for food when she’d been homeless, wandering the cities on her own, she hated herself for what she’d done to Taylor. She had acted like the people who haunted her memories, using what should have been a position of trust to try to hurt someone. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a Another large factor is the fact that she never learned how to interact with people. Rachel grew up in an apartment where her mother was almost never around and was labelled as a 'borderline feral child,' by child protective agencies. She went through three foster homes, including one where she was 'given a lesson on violence of every kind.' In the last foster home, the mother was a strict disciplinarian who punished her for the smallest things. Every punishment made Rachel fight back even more.Interlude 11a She approaches many of her relationships as a struggle for dominance, though she holds on to her relationships with those who she actually trusts with every fiber of her being. The personality she presents as Rachel and as Bitch are almost indistinguishable. This likely stems from her homeless years where her identity was known to the public and was actively hunted by Protectorate teams. Rachel was heterosexual, Bitch is straight. - Comment on Spacebattles by Wildbow and, as an adult, was in a casual sexual relationship with Biter. She was happy that he didn't "make it more than it should be".Teneral e.4 Relationships Taylor Hebert Rachel tried to hurt Taylor in her first meeting in an attempt to keep an "outsider" from joining her group. Rachel gained respect for Taylor after she retaliated for this assault. Following the Undersiders falling out with their employer, and proving that Skitter had not actually betrayed her, for what Rachel thought was the second time, she held Taylors hand was they went to the hospital to check their injuries.She likely referenced Taylor when she said that she could stand one or two of the Undersiders. A notable shift in their relationship occurs when Taylor starts referring to Bitch as Rachel in her inner monologue. Rachel began to trust Taylor explicitly and was shocked at both her betrayals,“Tell me what?” Bitch asked. She glanced around. “Where’s Skitter?” Nobody volunteered an answer. “Is she hurt?” Bitch asked. She didn’t even sound concerned. When nobody spoke up, she expanded her question. “Is she dead?” “Fuck it,” Regent said, “I’ll say it. Skitter’s at the PRT headquarters.” “So? We break her out.” “She went there on purpose,” Regent said, almost offhandedly. Carelessly. Parian couldn’t help but notice the way Bitch clenched her hands, one gripping the metal chain until her knuckles went white. “Regent,” Grue said. “What? You don’t want to deliver the news, you don’t get a say in how it’s presented,” Regent retorted Bentley and the wolf cub both planted their feet further apart, while the pitbull was looking around, all of a sudden. There. Bentley’s shoulders were bulging slightly. Bitch was using her powers. “''So''?” Bitch asked. - Excerpt from Imago 21.y (Interlude, Parian) not believing them to have happened. They ended Worm as close friends. With Bitch having a private memorial to her on Earth Gimel.“A memorial?” Vista asked, laying a hand against the largest stone. “Yeah.” “Can I ask who for? Or is that a dumb question?” “Dumb question,” Rachel said. She leaned back, resting her head against the stone behind her. When Vista didn’t respond, Rachel relented. She pointed at where the two trees rested against one another by the cliff face. “When the weather was warm, there was a bee’s nest there. The buzzing doesn’t bother me as much as you’d think.” - Excerpt from Teneral e.4 Lisa Wilbourn Though Lisa can get along with Rachel it is Taylor that makes the connection that Rachels power has changed her mind into focusing on dogs. Brian Laborn Rachel respected Brian as the person, and Grue as leader of the Undersiders. but she did not have much connection with him, simply following his orders. Parian The rogue considered Rachel to be dangerous and unstable,“There’s two major issues we have to deal with,” Tattletale said. “Accord is going to be one. The other is- Bitch. The girl entered the room, two large dogs flanking her, the wolf cub trailing behind, unmodified by her powers. The young American bulldog, still not fully grown, an older pitbull that bore the scars of old dogfights. The wolf cub was comparatively small. Adorable. Adorable and capable of turning into a murder machine the size of a pony. Bitch was imposing in an entirely different way than Grue was. Grue was intimidating, but he was fair. Rational. Bitch wasn’t either of those things. Her blond hair was shaggy, having grown in, combed with little more than fingers, if appearance was any indication. The glimpses of her face that showed in the midst of the hair were a wary glower. - Excerpt from Imago 21.y (Interlude, Parian) It is unknown if Rachel paid her any mind They were both able to work together though. Abilities and Powers Rachel's most noticeable ability is to empower dogs to vastly increased size - in the order of three thousand or more pounds - enhanced strength, durability, agility, and an asymmetrical covering of bony plates, spikes, exposed muscles, calcified flesh,Bitch – An acerbic and violent villainess, member of the Undersiders. Likes dogs, and can give them the ability to grow to monstrous size, with armor plating, horns and exposed musculature. - Cast (spoiler free) and prehensile tails.Aegis bolted the second the dog changed course, but it was too late. As he tried to fly out of reach, Judas leaped, nearly twice as far and high as I might have guessed something as big as he was could. The dog’s prehensile tail wrapped around Aegis’ torso. As they all fell, mount, rider and ensnared captive, Bitch shouted something I couldn’t hear, and Judas whipped Aegis straight down, adding the force of the throw to the momentum of the fall. - Excerpt from Agitation 3.9I joined her side, and put one hand on the side of Sirius’ neck, digging my fingertips into a meaty cord of muscle. I scratched with enough force that I might have left tracks in normal skin. “Hey, boy. You’re a good dog, aren’t you? Yes you are.” His bone-crusted tail lashed behind him in something approximating a wag. - Excerpt from Prey 14.3 Her power has affected her ability to socialize with humans, having hardwired it to better understand canines. This wiring may have also given her resilience to Master effects.Does Gallant decide the emotions he inflicts? It seemed random with Rachel, but you say otherwise on the cast page. He decides the emotions. Rachel's wiring is screwed up. - Wildbow on Spacebattles As she effectivly creates enhanced minions this gives her a Master rating.‘Master’ refers to the ability to control others or (in the case of specialized cases of other powers, like Tinkers) to create minons… Taylor, Parian, Crusader, Heartbreaker and Nilbog all fit this classification. Bitch is kind of an outlying case in this category because she doesn’t have absolute control or loyalty from those she creates. She has to train them – of the sixteen or so dogs she had at the one shelter, she only considered eight well trained enough to obey her and come with her in this chapter, and even then she was relying on Brutus and Judas to sort of herd them and keep them in line. - Comment on Extermination 8.5 Rachel is capable of using her power at range, and on multiple dogs at once.Interlude 11a She cannot, however, automatically control the dogs that she empowers. She has gotten around this drawback by training her dogs to respond to whistles and specific commands. She isn't quite adept at a verity of whistles. She has also shown some skill with her power, as she participated in more fights her dogs steadily gained more durability, to the point of being able to take lightning bolts from Behemoth.One dog, a person in its mouth, was struck by a bolt of lightning. It fell, sprawling, then slowly climbed to its feet. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 The animals maintain some sensation but are largely resistant to pain. Though able to create additional mass from seemingly no where the animals Rachel empowers are still bound by conventional physics.The dogs don’t get strength at a fast enough rate to compensate for the square cubed law of mass. Get too big, they can’t support their own weight. Bitch uses her power on Angelica like at one point, pushing Angelica further than normal when Angelica was still wounded from Fog’s attentions, knowing that Angelica can’t move that well anyways. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 22.y Any strength a canine gains from her empowerment is given a disproportionate amount of mass which can end up restricting their movements. As such Rachel needs to be careful how much additional mass she feeds to dogs as they lose agility and other benefits the larger they get.Buzz 7.3 Her power also affects other canines, such as wolves. In fact, her power seems to work far more effectively on wolves than domestic dogs; the transformations of her wolf were sleeker, stronger, more symmetrical, caused less strain to herself and the wolf even when she worked the transformation faster. It is not shown how her power would affect other canines, like coyotes or dingoes. The downside of that, however, is that the wild canines take far more effort to train, not having been domesticated over generations. Rachel kept Bastard, her wolf, with her constantly for the first few years, and even then the training might not have been effective if she hadn't raised it from a puppy. Using her power tires Rachel out, and the faster she uses it, the faster she tires.Well, it’s mentioned in passing, as they get ready for the bank robbery, that it tires her out to some degree, especially if she does it fast. So there’s a couple of factors. How fast is she pumping them up? How tired or hurt is she? It could be that she could do more, but it wouldn’t last nearly as long, or it would leave her too fatigued to do anything. - Comment by Wildbow on Hive 5.2 Therefore, she prefers having time to slowly increase her dogs' sizes, rather than having to rush the job. The size increase does not last forever, and when her dogs decrease in size again they shed the extra muscle and bone like an outer coat, meaning the dogs sometimes have to be extracted from the mound of flesh. She feels her power as an internal vibration radiating outward, reverberating in her dogs.That wasn’t how you were supposed to fight. Bitch whistled hard, then shouted, “Magic, Lucy, Roxy! Come!” As the three dogs barreled toward her, she used her power. She felt it extend outward like a vibration from deep inside her. She felt that power shudder and reverberate, as if to let her know it was making contact with them. She could see the effect. Could see them grow larger, see bone and muscle swell and shift. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a When using her power her dogs seem to swell, with muscles and bone spurs bursting out of their skin. The dogs is kept safe in a sack near the center of the mass. The created tissue is effectively dead, yet still usable.Amy put out her hand again, and Sirius sniffed it. Gingerly, she laid her hand on the length of his snout, running her fingers over calcified muscle, bone spurs and braided lengths of muscle and other tissue. “The hell?” she muttered. “Can’t wrap my head around this.” “You can’t make him bigger?” “No, I don’t think I can. Can’t make something from nothing. But I think I can stall the shrinking. Whatever I do might get undone the second he’s back in range of Hell- of Bitch. It’s hard to describe. I can see the aftermath of what she does, but not the process. It’s like the tissue grows, then it dies as it gets pushed out of the core, but some of it stays functional… there’s a normal dog inside there? Intact?” “Yeah.” “Okay. Think I’ve got it. He’s not going to shrink anytime soon.” - Excerpt from Prey 14.3There was a pause as her body heaved, my bugs could sense the movement as one of the bulkier dogs was repositioned inside her monstrous lower body, and then she puked up one of the dogs, along with a handful of humans. It wasn’t large, wasn’t mutant. Well, it was a mutant, but it wasn’t one of Rachel’s mutants. “Bentley,” Rachel ordered. “Kill.” The bulldog lunged and seized the smaller dog in its jaws in a matter of seconds, crushed it in a heartbeat. “Yeah,” Rachel said, her voice low enough that only I heard it. “Feels wrong.” “Why?” Miss Militia asked. “Why was it small?” “When we were hanging out with Panacea during the Slaughterhouse Nine fiasco, she put her hand on Sirius,” Tattletale said. “And she said that the tissues die as they get pushed out from the center. They’re more like super zombie dogs, really, with a juicy, living center.” “And Echidna doesn’t copy dead things,” Miss Militia said. Tattletale nodded. “We got lucky. I was worried it would only be a little smaller.” - Excerpt from Scourge 19.1 AS the enhancement occurs there is also has a restorative effect on it's subject, while it cannot correct old injuries that have already healed. It can deal with cancers, parasites, drugs, poisons and other damage and disease, it's use generally increases the overall health of the subject, and will usually heal any damage the dogs take when they are in monstrous form.Sirius started to grow. Muscles rippled underneath his black coat, and he yelped, pulling away. “Couldn’t we maybe get him tranquilized, first?” I asked, watching the lab try to get away, despite the chains binding him. Bitch held the length of chain in her hands, keeping him in place. “No. My power would burn away the drugs.” “He doesn’t like it.” “It takes getting used to. But this is better than what he’d go through if a vet took care of it. Safer.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2She turned her attention to Sirius, who was lying prone, his chest heaving. “Heartworms have a bacteria inside them. When they die, the bacteria gets released into the dog. Having a vet treat it is a long process that involves injecting arsenic into muscles and lots of antibiotics. Like this, his body won’t just kill them, but it can kill the disease. He’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Sirius let out a long, mournful noise, somewhere between a whine and a howl, loud enough that I had to turn my face away and cover my ears. When I was sure he wasn’t about to do it again, I dropped my hands. I asked Bitch, “Have you done this before?” She shook her head. “I’ve used my power on most of them, but only a little, to keep them healthy. Sirius is the only one I’ve made this big since Angelica, Brutus, Judas and Rollo.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2“The one you were talking to a few minutes ago is Bullet. She’s the smartest in the group. Her breed craves exercise, they’re meant to run around all day with hunters… except she was used as a beta to warm dogs up for one of the dogfighting rings around here and her shoulder was torn up pretty badly. Even with the shoulder healed as well as it’s gonna get, it hurts too much for her to run as much as she needs.” I spotted Bullet in the crowd. Sure enough, she was lagging behind the rest. I thought maybe she was favoring one leg. “If your power heals, why doesn’t it help her? Or Angelica’s eye and ear?” Bitch shrugged. “Lisa said it has something to do with me making a ‘blueprint’. It’s babble to me. All I know is that it doesn’t help older health problems. It gets rid of disease and cancer, and parasites, and most damage they take when they’re big. That’s all.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.3 This does not apply to her powers effect on wolves though, with these canines it is a far smother process with much less tiring feedback then normal.Almost without thinking about it, she used her power. Just the smallest amount. She felt almost none of the vibrations or shudder she experienced as a visceral feedback on her power with the other dogs. It was only when she saw his skin splitting that she realized it was actually working. Faster, quicker, with so little of the temporary exhaustion she so often experienced on her end. Was it easier with him? What did that mean? - Excerpt from Interlude 11a At the beginning of Worm, Bitch has three dogs that are trained to obey her while under the effects of her power: Brutus, Judas and Angelica. This number increased exponentially as she gained the resources to rescue, care and train more dogs. History Background Rachel lived with her mother, who was gone so often that Rachel stole money to get food. When all the food was gone and her mother wasn't around, Rachel tried to make rice (she was small enough that she needed to stand on a chair to reach the stove). She tipped the pot and burned herself, screaming so loudly that the neighbors called 911. Child protective agencies labelled Rachel as a borderline feral child. Rachel was sent to three foster homes. In the first, the parents were kind, but didn't know how to deal with her. Her foster sister stole or broke everything. Rachel didn't know how to respond, and so used violence. In the second home, she was got 'An education in violence of every kind.' She was there for three years. In the third home, she had only a mother, who would punish her five foster children for every tiny mistake. Holding a fork wrong would result in dinner being taken away. Rachel, begin stubborn, would rebel even more when punished. Rachel was sent to school, with after-school classes and piano, too. She was not suited to the environment, had never learned how to deal with it, or with people in general. One day, she found a stray puppy she named Rollo. Over time, she gained his trust with scraps of food. She took him home in secret, and tied him to a tree in the backyard. Lunch money went to food for Rollo and dinner went down the drain, for not being perfect. On top of that, Rachel got up at four in the morning to play with Rollo. As a result, she could never focus in school. The dog wasn't happy begin tied up most of the time, and eventually, Rachel tried to take it for a walk. Rollo got free. He fell into the pool. Rachel couldn't swim, and the dog was too scared to let her get close enough to help him get out from the side of the pool. The foster mother, now awake, closed the pool cover over Rollo. That was when Rachel triggered.Interlude 11a A newly gifted fourteen year old, faced with her abusive stepmother triing to drown her cherished puppy to punish Rachel insitnctivly reached out and empowered the poor animal.She’d woken to her power in that moment of panic. Fed by her power, Rollo had grown enough to tear through the cover. He’d then torn through her foster mother. The shrill screaming of her foster siblings indoors had drawn his attention, and he went after them too, pouncing on them like any excitable dog might do with a mouse or rabbit. He’d torn through door frames and walls, and an entire section of the house and collapsed in on her foster family. In one fell swoop, she lost the closest things she had to a home and family. It hadn’t been perfect, it had been nightmarish at times, but she’d had so little for so long, she found herself clinging to the scraps she did have. She ran, then, and she kept running for a long time after that. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a The puppy wasn't actually a dog.Not quite, but you're on the right track. Rollo wasn't a dog. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit The empowered puppy then killed her stepmother, maimed her foster siblings and destroyed the house.I searched for Bitch, next. No results. I did another search for her more official title, Hellhound, and got a wealth of information. Rachel Lindt had never made any real attempt to hide her identity. She had apparently been homeless through most of her criminal career, just living on the streets and moving on whenever police or a cape came after her. The sightings and encounters with the homeless girl ended around a year ago – I figured that was when she joined forces with Grue, Tattletale and Regent. The picture in the sidebar was taken from surveillance camera footage – an unmasked, dark haired girl who I wouldn’t have called pretty. She had a squarish, blunt-featured face with thick eyebrows. She was riding atop one of her monstrous ‘dogs’ like a jockey rides a horse, down the middle lane of a street. According to the wiki entry, her powers manifested when she was fourteen, followed almost immediately by her demolishing the foster home she had been living in, injuring her foster mother and two other foster children in the process. This was followed by a two year series of skirmishes and retreats across Maine as various heroes and teams tried to apprehend her, and she either defeated them or successfully evaded capture. She had no powers that would have made her any stronger or faster than the average Jane, but she was apparently able to turn ordinary dogs into the creatures I had seen on the rooftop. Monsters the size of a car, all muscle, bone, fang and claw. A red box near the bottom of the page read, “Rachel Lindt has a public identity, but is known to be particularly hostile, antisocial and violent. If recognized, do not approach or provoke. Leave the area and notify authorities as to her last known location.” At the very bottom of the page was a list of links that were related to her: two fansites and a news article relating to her early activities. A search of the message boards turned up too many results, leaving me unable to sift through the crap, the arguments, the speculation and the villain worship to find any genuine morsels of information. If nothing else, she was notorious. I sighed and moved on, making a mental note to do more investigation when I had the time. find the official timeline - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.2 “If the courts actually gave her a fair trial, if she had a good lawyer, I think she’d get manslaughter at worst, maybe reckless endangerment. At least for the events that happened then.” Lisa said, her voice pitched low enough that nobody else in the crowd would pick it up, “It happened just after her powers manifested. She didn’t know how to use her abilities, or what to expect of them, so the dog that she had with her grew into the sort of creature you’ve seen the others become, and because it wasn’t trained, because it had been abused, it went out of control. Cue the bloodbath. In the time since then? Maybe. I know she’s seriously hurt a lot of people. But nobody’s died at her hands since we’ve been with her.” - Excerpt from Shell 4.1“What’s going on?” “I’m using my power on him. And he’s not trained.” “Wait. Didn’t a dog kill some people, back when you first had your powers?” “Yup.” I felt my heartbeat speed up a notch. “So this is really dangerous.” “Yup.” She tugged on the chain at his neck. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2 Rather than go to a parahuman detention center and be institutionalized, Rachel ran. Not knowing how to read, interact with people, or having any other skills, she survived by resorting to crime and being the meanest thing around to protect herself and her new family. She survived on her own as a homeless person despite pursuit by the authorities for close to two years.Bitch, Rachel Lindt (Also Hellhound) – Controls the fringes of Brockton Bay, and the yet-to-be-repaired areas. Bitch can empower dogs with vastly increased size (in the order of three thousand or more pounds), enhanced strength, durability and agility and an asymmetrical covering of bony plates and spikes, exposed muscle, and calcified flesh. Aggressive and antisocial, she favors the company of her dogs over people. With no secret identity, the line between Rachel and Bitch is blurry. In either case, she retains holdovers of her early adolescence as a homeless person. Sixteen, she likes heavy jackets with thick fur collars or hoods, heavy boots and bargain bin clothing. She’s taken to wearing a dog mask made by Skitter, emulating the appearance of one of her enhanced dogs, but has been known to wear dollar store plastic dog masks in the past. - Cast (in depth) Quickly gaining a reputation as a super-villain she was christened Hellhound by the media, though she preferred Bitch. she eventually came to rest in Brockton Bay and volunteered at near by animal shelters to get the chance to work with dogs.“You promised me safety, security, so long as I joined this team. I’ve never been less safe, less secure. Everybody lies through their teeth. Maybe there’s a couple of them I can stand anyways, but they’re still liars, they’ve made me a liar, and you’re the worst liar of them all. It’s fitting you wear a snake on your costume.” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.13 Joining the Undersiders, Rachel worked with them for a few months engaging in robberies and similar crimes. Rachel would later chase off Spitfire, and try to keep the Undersiders from expanding.Insinuation 2.6 Story Start She would fail to do this effectively when they recruited Taylor. She tried to size her up as her own test for the new member. Participated in numerous activities of the undersiders. Including the Battle at the Bank, but she did not join in later socialization activities that her teammates did to celebrate, partially because of her identity see being known to the public. She decided to go and check on the money to see if it was there and she was ambushed by Uber and Leet under contract from Bakuda. After her teammates escaped Grue came back for Rachel, finding her with her arms chained to the ceiling having been used as a punching bag by the ABB.“I have a hard time believing that, to be honest. You were in pretty rough shape when I found you with Über and Leet’s henchmen, and those guys from the ABB.” “I’m fine now,” Master tells him. She sounds angry. Brutus steps forward, ready to growl to add own voice to hers, but Master tugs on leash just a little and Brutus stays quiet. “When I found you, one of them had you tied to the ceiling by your wrists and was using you as a punching bag.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4 She later carried out a raid singled handidly with Brutus against a Dog fighting ring controled by the E88, specifically Hookwolf. Afterwards she was with the undersiders when they went to the truce meeting discussing what to do with the ABB. There Hookwolf brought up the issue of her raiding his dog fighting ring. The matter was concsidered shelved until after the battle with E88. Grue and Tattletale later had a heated discussion with her over the virtues of team communication.Interlude 4 Was with Skitter when they headed out with elements of the E88, Travalers and Faultline’s Crew to deal with a major ABB drug operation. Togather they dealt with Oni Lee and eventually Lung. Coming back to base with money taken from the operation She accepted skitter's share of it after she answered some personal questions. Participated in the Battle at the Gallery, and had confidence in Skitter being able to get the undersiders out. Meeting the Undersiders backer in person afterward the promises that originally got her on the team were reiterated with the additional caveat that her efforts to provide shelter for all of the dogs would be expanded upon with hires and similar.Coil broke the silence, “Bitch. I am aware of your collection of dogs. More than one isolated building containing strays and dogs due to be euthanized. Animals that you rescued, retrieved and gave shelter.” ... “No. I would not interfere with your business. I respect your passion. But at the same time, I know it likely pains you, that you have only so much time to spare, to visit these locations, to feed these animals you have rescued and give them the individual attention and care they need.” - Excerpt from Tangle 6.8 When the Endbringer came to Brockton Bay Rachel initially did not participate. Towards the end she came to Skitters rescue, sacrificing many of her cherished companions to do so. Post-Leviathan Rachel allowed Taylor to rejoin the Undersiders despite her betrayal of the group. Later, during the assault on the PRT Headquarters to steal information, Bitch intentionally sabotaged Skitter in hopes of getting her arrested. She failed and after a confrontation allowed Skitter back into the group. After the successful raid Coil gifted Rachel with two super-powered henchmen and a new headquarters with her dogs.“A shame. Your other headquarters, where I moved your collective belongings, that will be her station. Barker and Biter here showed up for the Endbringer fight, and I got in contact with them. They, alongside these three young individuals,” he gestured to the two parahumans, and three college-aged kids who looked rather intimidated, “Will work under her. Barker and Biter profess to be fearless, and should have little difficulty managing the dogs, even when Bitch’s abilities are at work. The men and the young lady I’ve provided have some degree of training in veterinary medicine or handling dogs. Let her know this. She is free to accept them or refuse them as she sees fit.” - Excerpt from Parasite 10.6 She came to an understanding with Taylor after helping to repel mannequin from the girls territory.She broke the lingering silence, “Coil told me that people would leave me alone if I got powerful enough. If I had allies, if I had money, if I scared my enemies enough.” “When was this?” “Before I joined the Undersiders. He didn’t tell me who he was. Left me a phone with some cash, then called me a while later. Fucking words that sounded good. Learned my lesson.” She’d spent years on her own, on the streets with only the company of her dogs, running any time a cop or cape came after her. I itched to ask her if she’d suddenly had an increase in the amount of trouble she faced before she came to Brockton Bay. Trouble that could be precipitated by a certain ambitious supervillain? No, it wasn’t the time. “You know that joining the Nine would get you the opposite of that. It wouldn’t be the kind of power that gets you left alone. It would be a life of being constantly chased, always in the company of people who are ten times as manipulative and two-faced as you think I am.” “I know,” she spat. She picked up Bentley, then adjusted her grip to touch his nose with one hand. Whatever. Down to brass tacks. I gave her a second to cool down, then spoke, “They killed your dog, hurt Bentley, killed my people and torched my territory. I want to take these fuckers down, no holds barred, and we’re going to need your help if we want to pull it off. Screw going on the defensive, I-” “You had me at no holds barred,” she growled, rising from her crouch. - Excerpt from Snare 13.5 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Rachel and her group, were attacked by one of the Dragon suits. Post-Echidna Rachel had her newest minion send a letter to Weaver, she expresses thanks for all that taylor did for her while saying that while she did not know when she will she her again they should both try to remain alive until they can see each other again. - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 She attended the fight at New Delhi along with the rest of the Undersiders. Meeting Weaver for the first time in months. While largely part of search and rescue efforts she was instrumental in later actions. Rachel uses her dogs to carry one end of a chain imbued by Foil's power, cutting through Behemoth's lower leg. She goes back for a second run, only making partway through the leg before the power runs out. Post-Timeskip She spent much of her time in Gimel, the unoccupied earth, nd participated in numerous Endbringer fights.“Bitch is here,” Imp said, noting the turn of my head and the figure at the end of the street, ignoring traffic as her dogs made their way to us. Rachel, I thought. “She’s been going to the fights, helping out here when we send for her. I haven’t been going to the fights, so I dunno how much you’ve seen her there. She’s been checking in on me, wandering around here with her dogs and scaring the everloving shit out of people until I come to say hi, then she leaves for another few weeks. I’ve probably seen her the most.” “I’ve barely seen her at all,” I said. Even with the Endbringer attacks. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 She came back home to see Taylor on when her former teammate was visiting for her eighteenth birthday. Rachel would later assist in the collective action against the Slaughterhouse 9000. Gold Morning Bitch assisted during the conflict of the Golden Morning; Scion severely injured several of her dogs. Bastard was severely mutated when the heroes tried to save him using a Lab Rat formula while he was under the effects of her power. Quotes *"Words" ~ Rachel in response to most platitudes *"Everyone likes the manipulative assholes after they’ve had a chance to do their manipulating." ~ Rachel to Satyrical Trivia * There are inconsistent sources on the age Rachel was when she triggered, twelve or fourteen. It should be pointed out that Rachel herself did not really keep track of her age.Rachel is roughly the same age. Triggered at 12. 3 years solo, one year with Undersiders. Education stopped at 12, and was meager/spotty even then. Age is questionable, she never really kept track. - Excerpt from a email from Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles. * Had the protectorate successfully captured Rachel following her trigger event she would have been given therapy and placed into the wards. Like Flechette, as an orphan Rachel would have been able to be passed around departments that needed help to handle crises, like when the ABB started their insurgency.Or, simplifying it, Bitch gets caught earlier on, pre-Undersiders. She gets therapy, her problems are identified and handled, and she winds up on the side of light. A member of the Boston Wards. When the ABB start going nuts in Brockton Bay, she's among the heroes that volunteer to head into town (helped by the fact that she doesn't have guardians nailing her down in one place, as is the case with many Wards). The Undersiders probably have another heavy hitter - and Trainwreck is one option for Coil to slot into the team. Über (with Leet joining as a matter of course) would be another. Butterfly effect at work. Dog Shaped Butterfly? - What if 2 She may have been saddled with a cape name 'Canis Major' or 'Kennel Kid'Assembler There's a fic I'm planning to write expanding on your idea of Rachel joining the Wards and what that would mean for the Undersiders ... Wildbow:A Rachel focused fic could be neat. Assembler My story would have a Rachel interlude in a later arc, but she wouldn't be the focus of New Olds and Old News ... Assembler I have no idea what name the Boston Wards would give her, though Bitch obviously wouldn't make the cut Druza Doggymcdogface Assembler Hellhound works fine for a villain, but I doubt it would be a name given to a Ward ... Wildbow:For hero names, Canis Major is one option. Houndmaster? Kennel Kid! She has the catchphrase "Pawsome". * The prototype for Rachel first appeared in Circus and the Elite, where she was independent rather then attached to the Undersiders, who were conceptualized.Fun fact. Parian’s first real adventure was a Circus-centric story where ‘The Elite’, a villainous organized-crime enterprise including The Number Man, ‘Mother’ (Bonesaw), Contessa, Winter and one or two others. First story Bitch appeared in, as a side bit. These guys are taking over the Eastern seaboard with a ‘join or die’ approach and they hit town, forcing the local solo villains & rogues to band together. Not wanting to group too closely together, the local villains form into small groups, and Parian and Circus form a duo. - Comment by Wildbow on Monarch 16.8 Fanart Gallery Civilian= Rachel_holocene2.png| By Holocene on Spacebattles |link=https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/17041853 Rach2LintdrCol6Fin7.jpg| By smnolentSlumber on Reddit |link=https://redd.it/7f5inr RachelInFantasticShirt.jpg| By batterydouche on tumblr |link=http://batterydouche.tumblr.com/post/133995313320 |-|Cape= Bitch-Solo_(from_Undersiders_Fanart_by_drunkfu).JPG| By Drunkfu on deviantart |link=http://drunkfu.deviantart.com/art/Undersiders-worm-fanarts-310326994 Rach-aslovefromlies-G9NN1280.png| By aslovefromlies on tumblr |link=https://aslovefromlies.tumblr.com/post/159739771648 Rachel streetclothes.jpg| Art by Lonsheep Bitch.jpg| By sandara on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/ RLB1e4O146Pabel9_1280.jpg| By Pabel and Nine on tumblr |link=http://pabelandnine.tumblr.com/post/133497567954/ Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Master Category:The Undersiders Category:Sons of Bitch